Страус
|Сила атаки = Лёгкая: Нормальная: Сложная: |Спаун = Прозрачные блоки не менее с двумя блоками выше |Первые появления = См. История |Дропы = См. Дроп |Опыт = 1-3 |Звуки ='Обычный звук' Нанесение урона Птенец Смерть |ID энтити = MoCOstrich}}Страус (англ. Ostrich) - приручаемый моб, которого можно найти в обычном мире. Спаун Природная генерация Страусы спаунятся на прозрачных блоках при освещённости 9 уровня или больше не менее с 2 пространствами блоков выше. Стаи могут показаться с самцами, самками и птенцами. Также имеется меньше шанса заспаунить альбиноса. Дроп Страусы будут дропать 0-2 сырого мяса после смерти. Страусы-единороги дропают 0-2 рога, и страусы-виверны дропают 0-2 сердца темноты. Они также дропают 1-3 опыта, когда убиты игроком или прирученным волком. Поведение thumb|Самки и птенцы суют голову в землю, если их ударить Страусы нейтральны, они будут атаковать если ударить их. Самец будет атаковать, но не самка и птенец. Самки и птенцы будут паниковать, бегать бесцельно и совать голову в землю. Прирученные страусы не влияют на удар. Страусы издают крики, когда получили урон или умерли. Предварительно к версии v6.3.1, самки могли заложить яйца, но если украли, самцы и самки будут атаковать игрока. Разведение Страусы могут "разводиться", однако, оно немного отличается от остальных мобов. Страус-самка должна быть вместе с самцом и они должны быть накормлены арбузными семенами, чтобы снести яйцо. Это берёт 1-2 минуты. Как только страус заложил яйцо, появится сообщение о том, что яйцо скоро вылупится. Если это произойдет, яйца могут быть собраны. Предварительно к версии v6.3.1, страусы могут "разводиться" если останутся самец и самка в нескольких блоках друг от друга (это не имеет значения, если там были рядом какие-то другие мобы). Прирученные страусы не могут сносить яйца. После короткого периода времени, яйцо вылупиться после появления. Птенец страуса который вылупился не может быть приручен, если яйцо было взято и вылуплено игроком. Приручение Страус может приручен, если вылуплен из яйца. В отличие от других мобов, дропающих яйцо, страус не может дропать его, после смерти. Чтобы получить яйцо, надо найти самку и соединить её с самцом (см. раздел "Разведение"). Страусы могут быть излечены если дать им пшеницу, семена, яблоко или золотое яблоко. Эссенции Feeding an ostrich an essence can cause it to transform. The table below lists the effects of the various essences ostriches will take. To feed an ostrich, hold a valid essence and right click on the ostrich. Использование Экипировка Страусы могут быть экипированы седлом (всех видов), шлемами или сундуками. Птенцы не могут быть экипированы. Страус может быть экипирован, если нажать по нему правой кнопкой по или получить доступ к его инвентарю. Инвентарь страуса может доступна если нажать на Shift и кликнуть правой кнопкой мыши по страусу. Сундуки могут быть удалены, если убить страуса, нажать по нему ножницами или поместить его в амулет питомца. После смерти страус дропнет сундук и его содержимое. Защита Шлем может быть надет на прирученного страуса, который снижает его получение урона. Страус может носить кожанную, железную, золотую и алмазную броню. Страусы не могут носить кольчужный шлем. Они также могут носить шлемы из мода, включая шлем из шкуры, шлем из шкуры рептилии и меховой шлем. Страусы могут носить шлем из Minecraft или Mo' Creatures (также они могут носить шлем из других модов). Они могут носить остальные шлемы, включая шлем из шкуры рептилии, 4 типа шлема скорпиона и кожанный шлем. Кожаные шлемы можно покрасить, но цвет не появится и могут быть сняты с помощью ножниц, они станут нормальными. Декорация Ostrich white flag.png|Страус с белым флагом Ostrich orange flag.png|Страус с оранжевым флагом Ostrich magenta flag.png|Страус с фиолетовым флагом Ostrich light blue flag.png|Страус с голубым флагом Ostrich yellow flag.png|Страус с жёлтым флагом Ostrich lime flag.png|Страус с лаймовым флагом Ostrich pink flag.png|Страус с розовым флагом Ostrich gray flag.png|Страус с серым флагом Ostrich light gray flag.png|Страус с светло-серым флагом Ostrich cyan flag.png|Страус с циановым флагом Ostrich purple flag.png|Страус с пурпурным флагом Ostrich blue flag.png|Страус с синим флагом Ostrich brown flag.png|Страус с коричневым флагом Ostrich green flag.png|Страус с зелёным флагом Ostrich red flag.png|Страус с красным флагом Ostrich black flag.png|Страус с чёрным флагом Все 16 цветов шерсти Minecraft могут использованы на страусов. Например: если дать страусу красную шерсть, то на нём будет красный флаг. Если страусу поменять другой цвет, флаг изменится на соответствующий цвет, а предыдущая шерсть упадет на землю. Чтобы добавить флаг, страус должен быть уже приручен, и иметь сундук, хотя седло не требуется, и надо кликнуть правой кнопкой мыши по страусу с шерстью. Хранение Страусы могут быть экипированы сундуком, которым содержит 18 слотов инвентаря. Езда Седло или искусственное седло могут быть надеты на страусов чтобы ездить. Страусами можно управлять стандартными направленными клавишами, прыжком (Пробел), и мышью. Как и лошади Minecraft, , бар голода заменяет на здоровье страуса в режиме выживания или приключения. Он использует разную светлую текстуру сердца чем у игрока. Страусы — довольно быстрые мобы, и некоторые специальные страусы даже имеют способность летать (хотя это может быть довольно сложно). Остальные использования Кнут можно использовать во время езды для короткого повышения. Если использовать кнут, когда страус не едет, он будет оставаться неподвижным и будет совать голову в землю. Если использовать снова, страус вытащит голову из земли и начнет двигаться еще раз. Переименование Медальоном, книгой или биркой можно переименовать прирученного страуса. Вариации Страусы будут спауниться используя одного из разных скинов. Скины включают коричневых (самок), чёрных (самцов), альбиносов и пятнистых тёмно-коричневых (птенцы используют цвет). Остальные варианты 4 специальных вариантов страусов могут созданы с помощью определённой эссенции. После того, как эссенция дана страусу, он может быть использован с другой эссенцией, которая будет изменять его цвет снова. История Команда Команда для получения яйца: Интересные факты *Как и прирученные волки, если дать страусу гнилую плоть, у него появится риск отравения голода. *Адские страусы могут летать, как в игре Joust. *Если дать страусу шлем из шкуры или меха, на нём появляются маленькие медвежьи ушки. Это отличается от металлической текстуры от алмазных, железных и золотых шлемов. *В отличие от виверн и лошадей, они не могут носить конскую броню. Галерея Geared albino ostrich.png|Полностью выращенный альбинос Adult baby ostrich.png Player on an ostrich.png Geared light ostrich.png Albino_ostriches.png en:Ostrich Категория:Мобы Категория:Нейтральные мобы Категория:Приручаемые мобы Категория:Разводимые мобы